gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 100
Title- Part 1- Shocking Truth Date- July 5th, 2008 Volume 17 Part 2- Omake ~ Mikan's Childhood (Date- August 5th, 2008) Part 3- Omake ~ Hotaru's Invention Biography (Date- August 20th, 2008) (Volume 18) Previous Chapter → Chapter 099 Next Chapter → Chapter 101 and Volume 18 Synopsis While the group meets in the High School Principal's office, Yuka, Mikan's lost mother, is hiding worridly behind the door after witnessing her daughter again. On the other hand, Tonochi follows a pursued Nobara. The scenery diverts back to the office, where Mikan finds out the shocking truth that the High School Principal is Mikan's uncle, that her father died before she was born, and in which she will have to live outside the Academy with Yuka. Jinno insists that Narumi stays at the Academy as a teacher to protect the students. At first glance, Mikan rejects the idea of leaving her friends, but Nodacchi discusses that it would be far more dangerous if the Elementary School Principal gets ahold of her Stealing Alice. Natsume stands up regarding the idea, being distrusted of Yuka, who was first identified as a criminal. Luca approves of Natsume's point and wants Mikan to walk the path she wants to. With this result, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Luca, accompanied by Nodacchi's time traveling bracelet, will make a trip to the past to find out what kind of person her mother was. Before they make their leave, Subaru apologizes to Hotaru for having to see his past this soon and that they didn't spend much time together before she transfers. The chapter concludes with Narumi walking through the door finding Yuka. Omake ~ Mikan's Childhood A little Mikan and her grandpa are walking together attending a lantern festival. When she asks what that is, he explains that a lantern festival is an event we celebrate for our ancestors coming back to Earth. Having been said that, Mikan believes her mother and father are in the sky. Mikan's childhood friends challenge a test of courage with hanging treat bags in a tree and have a race to see who finds it first. Once Mikan gets to her destination, she calls out to her parents in her mind as she looks up at the starry sky. Her grandpa finds her with the end of the chapter referring back to the Alice festival's haunted house proving the reason why Mikan is not afraid of ghosts. Omake ~ Hotaru's Invention Biography Hotaru is introduced to Class B as Yu narrates that Hotaru enrolled to Alice Academy in April. It is noted that she first had two star badges. Hotaru's first impression of the class was that of foolishness. The next day, Hotaru is surrounded by her classmates' curiosity of her eggshell helmet. Yu introduces himself to her and she thereafter is encountered by Natsume's supporters complaining that she didn't greet Natsume. Hotaru responds by using her baka gun and cannon, and after that, she was known a trickster which causes lectures from Jinno. After being punished, she invents a caterpillar no. 1 sleeping bag. After Yu introduces her to the best student award, her first confrontation with Natsume and Luca arrives resulting in her leaving with her invention of a flying swan. During the summertime, her inventions of a sticker eye, sticker ear, and satelite are noted as she rises up to a three-star for her valuable Alice. It is this time that she receives a letter from an upset Mikan thinking that she forgot about her when it was really the Academy's strict protection. Due to this occurrence, a high-speed swan scooter is invented. Narumi hands her letters from all over the world believing in Hotaru's creations. Narumi's flamboyant attitude causes Hotaru to invent the deer and horse hooves. One of the letters includes a request for Hotaru to make a robot, thus giving birth to an adorable Pengy which reminds her of Mikan. Half of a year later, it's stated that Hotaru's first smile was when Mikan entered Alice Academy. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions What kind of person is Yuka Azumi? Memorable Moments The High School Principal properly meets and tells Mikan the truth of him being her uncle. Quotes Category:Chapter